


this frozen, childlike world is...conceived and realized by a man

by dogf1ght



Series: talk faster, think harder [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, bitch im starting a trend, debate, hell yeah, oh my god is this the first debate fic ever on this site, policy debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete doesn't need sleep, he has mountain dew and a hatred for sleep that burns brighter than his laptop screen</p>
            </blockquote>





	this frozen, childlike world is...conceived and realized by a man

**Author's Note:**

> title from our debate disney k
> 
> this is going to be the first part of a long ass series bc i need somewhere to post my debate and bandom related feelings. all of these fics were inspired by things that have happened to me at tournaments or in practice
> 
> alSO i knOW that none of the boys went to glenbrook north or glenbrook south but if they did pls tell them that luke from groves would like to cahoot with john from glenbrook south

It’s what? 2 am? They’re all hyped up on mountain dew, and it’s not like Pete going to sleep anyway (he forgot his insomnia medicine at home, and he fucking _broke_ yesterday so he’s been cutting cards for the Anthro K since last night).

 

Ah, good ole anthro k, keeping the kids on their toes since ‘08. A uniform k, sure, but the only time they’ve lost on it was because they dropped T, so it's almost a fool-proof plan. Maybe, if he can finish this in time to get more than 5 hours of sleep, he’ll take a surge look through his flows to see what he needs to work on. (In reality, Pete already knows, but he just really doesn’t want to get to sleep.)

 

Brendon, a wide-eyed novice with stunningly unlocked potential, throws a salted cashew at him. “Yo, Petey. Go to sleep. You have two more rounds at like,” Brendon checks his phone again for the text from their coach. “7:30 tomorrow. Go to sleep,” the last sentence feels more like a command than a nudge for survival, but Pete takes everything Brendon says with a grain of salt. (There’s a reason they’re not partners. Pete’s got too much of a god complex and Brendon is too happy.)

 

After Pete throws the cashew back to him, it takes Brendon around 15 minutes before he’s back to sleep. Pete knows he does, because Brendon’s instinct is to curl around his boyfriend, Ryan (who is small and skinny and not currently there) but ends up missing the mark and curling around his partner, Spencer (who is not skinny and mostly definitely is there). He kicks off his timer in the process, and it hits his tub o’ evidence.

  
  


Pete smirks, closes his laptop, and turns his alarm on.

 

_ Fucking novices,  _ he thinks.  _Like they know anything about how sleep works at tournaments._


End file.
